Hitherto, there has been known a technology of manufacturing an endless moving handrail for a passenger conveyor by connecting together both end portions of a handrail main body having a predetermined length. In the handrail main body, a tensile body for reinforcement is provided inside a core body that is made of a thermoplastic elastomer and has a substantially C-shaped cross section, and a canvas is provided on the inner surface of the core body. When the moving handrail for a passenger conveyor is manufactured, in general, under a state in which both end portions of the handrail main body are brought into contact with each other, both the end portions of the handrail main body are arranged inside a predetermined connection die. After that, both the end portions of the handrail main body are heated with the connection die, to thereby connect both the end portions of the handrail main body to each other (see Patent Literature 1).